


Home

by mukewriter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Filth, Girlfriend, Her name is Rae, Kitten, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Overstimulation, Pure Smut, Sex, There's no plot, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukewriter/pseuds/mukewriter
Summary: Michael has a break from tour for a bit and takes his girlfriend home to Oz to spend some family time. Let the good times roll.





	1. Chapter 1

A dinner with Michael's family was always your favorite. Karen always pulled out Michael's baby photos while Daryl's jokes were the most dad jokes you'd ever heard but they never failed to make you cackle. 

Your seat was always next to Michael on his right, his hand always having some kind of contact with yours as you ate and enjoyed the conversation around the table. It had been a while since you'd been over Michael's parent's house for dinner. He'd finally had a short break from touring the world with his best friends and bandmates and had some time to go home and visit his family. He begged you to go until you finally caved in and said yes. 

You'd never tell your own mother this, but Karen's cooking topped anything you'd ever eaten. Michael always laughed and called you a kiss ass and his dad always chuckled across the table. 

"Sheesh. My own son doesn't compliment my food. I'm glad someone finally appreciates all the hard work I do around here," she said with a chuckle. Daryl swatted her with a dish towel as they did the dishes together. You helped clean up, grabbing dishes off the table and handing them to Michael's mother. 

"Rae, I'm gonna wash up and head to the cave," Michael mentioned.  
"Alright babe. I'll be down when I'm finished." He pecked a kiss to the side of your forehead and headed out of the kitchen. 

Just as you promised, you helped clean up with Michael's parents, thanking them again for the wonderful meal. You headed down to Michael's "man cave", as he liked to call it, and the only light emitted from the room was the flashing of his computer screen as he played his game.

His headphones were on, drowning out any surrounding noises in the room, making it very easy to slip in unnoticed. You closed the door behind you and slinked over behind him, placing your hands gently on his shoulders. He jumped at the sudden touch but you placed a finger on his lips and pulled up one side of his headphones. 

"Shhh, pretend I'm not here, babe," you whispered in his ear. You watched as he gulped and then nodded slowly, his attention still on the screen in front of him. You rubbed at his shoulders, giving him a quick massage before sliding your hands down his arms. The sleeves of his hoodie bunching up in the process. 

You pulled his hoodie down a bit and pressed your lips to the back of his neck, sending his whole body into a shiver. Your hands moved over his chest and slowly down his stomach, his breath hitching in his throat while you pressed kisses to his scruffy jawline. Your lips moved further down to his neck as you sucked a dark bruise onto his porcelain skin. 

He moaned at your touch before realizing he was still wearing a mic into his game. 

"Mike you okay?" You could hear from inside his headphones. You chuckled as he groaned. 

"Yeah dude. Stubbed my toe," he replied, shooting you a glare from his darkened eyes. Your hands ran even lower to the tie on his sweatpants. You untied it but left them there, watching Michael's eyebrows knit together in a scowl. 

He muted his mic this time and nearly begged. "Please baby, do something," he whined huskily into your ear. 

It was hard to see with just the glow of the computer screen but you could tell Michael was sporting a semi just from your gentle touches. You shushed him again and pulled his computer chair back a bit before crawling in between his legs. You helped him shimmy his pants down his legs; the tent in his boxers even more evident. You raked your nails down his thighs and Michael shivered once again. 

"Babe please!!!" Michael whined for the second time. You loved being the one in charge for a change. You'd probably get it later when he could get his hands on you. Your hand grasping his erection through his boxers, a small wet patch evident as he was incredibly turned on. 

Your fingers hooked in his boxers and pulled them down around his ankles. He sighed at the relief of being released from his restraints. Your hand wrapped around the base of his length and you were pretty sure Michael had stopped breathing. 

"Babe, I need you to breathe. Relax. Gonna make you feel so good," you whispered. Michael nodded and you continued. Your lips wrapped around the head of his cock, your tongue toying at the sensitive underside of his head. 

"Fuck!" Michael swore as you bobbed on his length. A knock on the door to his man cave made your eyes widen. You pulled off his length and he whined. Your hands grabbed his chair and pulled it further under the desk as his mother opened the door. 

"Sweetie, are you okay? I heard you shout." Karen asked. You had to bite your lip to keep from cackling. Michael's face was flustered and red. 

"Mum I'm fine. Just keep losing at this stupid game." He muttered. 

"Alright honey. Have you seen Rae? I wanted to wish her a goodnight. Your father and I are heading to bed," she replied. 

"I.. Uh.. I think she's in the bathroom," he nudged his head towards the bathroom door. 

"Ahh okay Michael. Well let her know. I'll see you in the morning sweetie," Karen said. 

"G'night mum!" Michael said hurriedly. He tried not to gasp as your mouth returned to his erection.  
Karen shook her head as she left the room. He pushed back in his chair to give you more space. 

"Are you crazy?! My mum almost caught us!!" Michael whisper shouted. 

"But did she?" You asked slyly. 

"No."

"Well?" You inquired. And got back to work. 

"Fuck, Rae, I'll never get tired of that mouth of yours." Michael cursed. 

Your hand still wrapped around the bottom of his cock, whatever you couldn't fit in your throat, you pumped, helping him along to his orgasm. 

"Shit, babe, fuck! Gonna-" 

You gave the head of his cock a bit of a harsh suck and with that, Michael was cumming down your throat. You swallowed everything as usual and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. You looked up at him and smiled; helping him pull up his boxers and sweatpants. 

"You're so gonna get it later baby girl."


	2. Kitten

The two of you finally retired to the bedroom, exhausted after a long day of traveling. You grabbed some clean pajamas and headed to the bathroom to shower, humming as you scrubbed along under the hot water. 

"Babe? Rae?" Michael called into the bathroom. 

"Yes Michael?" 

"I'm heading to bed. Just wanted to let you know before you were disappointed," he chuckled at his own ego. 

"Alright. Night baby, love you!" 

The door shut and you finished your shower. Toweling off and pulling on your pajamas, you headed to Michael's bedroom. Eternally grateful his parents had changed Michael's bed from a twin to a queen size, making sleeping together much easier. You made a mental note to thank them in the morning. 

You walked into the dark bedroom, stepping carefully around the creaking floor as to not wake Michael. You closed the door behind you and were confused when you didn't hear Michael's light snores. Before you could make another movement, a hand closed over your mouth and the husky voice all too familiar in your ear. 

"You think you can get away with the game you played earlier, sweetheart?" The rasp of Michael's voice causing a rush of warmth between your legs. 

You shrugged, not being able to use words. Michael's body pressed up against your back as two of his fingers pushed into your mouth. His other hand slipped under your shirt, which was actually his shirt, and you shivered as his cold fingers pressed against your breast. A strangled moan emitted from your throat and Michael chuckled. 

"Oh we're just getting started, Kitten," Michael rasped deeply in your ear. You'd be lying if you said you didn't feel those words in all the right places. The two fingers now covered in your saliva, traced over your jaw and down your neck; shivers running through your whole body. 

"Could tease you, hm? Make you beg for it. But that's cruel to both of us isn't it?" Michael dared as his hands lifted your shirt over your head. His fingers lightly danced over the skin right above your shorts causing you to illicit a long whine. 

"What's the matter, Kitten?" Michael asked. You didn't have to see him to know that his sinfully red lips were pulled in an all-knowing smirk. 

"Michael please!" You whined once again at his teasing touch, his fingers snapping the elastic of your shorts against your skin. You decided that two could play his game and began to grind your ass against his crotch, causing him to curse.

"Nuh uh baby, I get to call the shots tonight," he scoffed as he placed his hands on your hips to keep you still. You huffed at him but surrendered. You could feel his hard on pressed against you and you knew you needed relief just as much as you did. 

"Goddamn your ass is incredible," Michael added as he gave a harsh squeeze followed by a loud slap. You were startled but hummed in appreciation at the radiating sting. 

"Kitten? I think I know what you what you want, baby," Michael pressed. He slipped a hand over your shorts; gently pressing on the heat between your legs. He chuckled when your hips bucked forward to feel more pressure against you. Michael hooked his fingers into your shorts and shimmied them down to your ankles. You shivered as the cold air rushed between your legs, the change in temperature causing you to drip. Michael dipped his fingers into your folds and cursed. 

Fuck, Rae! You're so wet and we haven't even started!" He rasped. He pushed those same fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean as he moaned into your ear. "Delicious," he whispered, hanging onto the S just a bit too long. 

"Michael. Now. Please!!" You were begging now; couldn't take his teasing much longer. 

"Or what?" he challenged. He knew he had a hold on you. Your vision always clouded as he relentlessly gave you all the pleasure you needed. He walked you over to the bed and he sat on the edge of the bed. You stood in front of him and he grabbed your jaw to turn your head and whisper in your ear. 

"I think you're gonna pleasure yourself tonight, Kitten. First, you're gonna ride my thigh like I know you can't get enough of. Then you're going to ride my face so I can taste just how sweet you are. And then you're gonna ride my cock. Sound simple enough for you?" Michael's voice had gotten deeper as he softly whispered in your ear. You nodded and your whole body shivered, knowing you'd be having at least three orgasms tonight if he let you. 

Michael was still fully dressed and your face burned as his eyes raked up and down your naked body. He grabbed your hips and helped you seat yourself over his left thigh. He kept his hands on your body as your hips swiveled, finally getting the friction you'd been so desperate for. 

"How's that feel, hm Kitten? Feel good to rut against my thigh? I can feel the wet patch on my sweatpants baby girl. How close are you? Gonna cum just from riding my thigh hm?" Michael challenged. His grip on your hips was sure to leave bruises to remind you later. 

"M-Michael so close please!!" You moaned out, surprised you could still form words. The friction of his sweatpants felt absolutely delicious between your legs. Before you knew it, you were cumming, and hard, thankful for Michael's grip or you may have fell. You stopped the movement of your hips, and he peppered kisses all over your slightly sweaty forehead and down your neck, sucking bruises onto your neck and collarbones. You were a moaning mess and you were honestly surprised you hadn't woken his parents. 

He pulled you off of his legs, and you wobbled as you stood, barely able to stand. He pointed out the patch of wetness on his thigh. "Good job, Kitten. Ready for round two?" He asked eagerly. You nodded and he chuckled. Michael laid back on the bed and you climbed over his body. You helped him pull off his shirt so you at least had some skin on skin contact. 

He cursed at the first sight of your dripping core; couldn't wait to taste you. "Babe, I know how loud you can get, but my parents are asleep and I'd like to keep it that way. Please keep it down this time?" You nodded and didn't get a second to breathe as Michael planted his lips on your thighs, pressing gentle kisses and occasional bites at your soft skin. 

His tongue licked a agonizingly slow stripe up your folds and you had to bite your lip to keep from screaming. You were so sensitive from your first orgasm that you knew you weren't gonna last long now. It was your turn to curse as you forgot how quick Michael would be with his tongue as he flicked over your clit, before closing his lips around and gently sucking on the sensitive bud. The knot in your stomach threatening to unravel for a second time tonight but you tried not to think about it. You wanted Michael's mouth and tongue on your pussy forever. God he's talented. 

Without warning, his tongue plunged into you, licking your walls as you involuntarily began to squeeze around him. He hummed against you, sending waves of pleasure through your body. He pulled back a bit and you whined. "I can tell you're close, baby. Go ahead, Kitten. Let go, I got ya." He attached his swollen lips to your clit once more, suckling gently as your second orgasm of the night rippled through you. He lapped at your opening, cleaning up before moving on. You scooted down his body, lying on his chest. 

"M'tired Mikeyyy," you breathed. 

"I know, baby but I think you can do one more, hm?" He kissed the top of your head before pulling you off to the side so he can remove his sweatpants. You watched as his cock sprung out and rested against his lower abdomen. He was incredibly hard and leaking just a bit. 

"That's all from you, Kitten! You're so fucking hot," he moaned out as you wrapped a hand around his erection. 

"Baby, please I won't be able to last if you keep going," Michael whined. "Wanna fuck you."

Even though your eyes were fighting sleep and you're pretty sure you'd explode from oversensitivity; you climbed on Michael anyway, determined to finish what you started. You teased him a bit, rotating your hips and rubbing your once again soaking pussy up and down the underside of his cock. 

"Pleeaasee baby just do it!" he whined. 

You smirked and reached beneath you for his leaking hard on. It seemed to take all the strength you had left to raise your body enough to line up with him. Your pussy so opened after the previous events of the evening that sunk down on his length in a single take. Michael moaned loudly and you covered his mouth. 

"Your parents are sleeping!!" You whisper shouted. 

"Fuck, I forgot. It's just been so long since I've been inside of you, Kitten," Michael slurred out. You began to rotate your hips, just grinding on him, not enough strength left to really move your body. 

"Babe I need more! Please!" He begged. 

"Michael I can't! I'm wiped! Just help yourself," you replied. 

It was a line he couldn't refuse. He grabbed onto your hips, and began to thrust up into you. 

"Fu-" you nearly shouted before Michael's hand reached your mouth. The pleasure familiar and incredibly overwhelming. You bit your lip as you tried to keep quiet, whimpering and soft moans as he fucked into you hard. You were extremely sensitive and very close once more but knew you had to hold off for Michael's sake. You began to squeeze your pussy around his cock, trying to add more pressure and help him get to his release. 

"Fuck! So close, baby oh my god!" He nearly shouted. You couldn't even care at this point. You and Michael were one for the first time in a long while and it felt so good. You were snapped out of your thoughts with a particularly rough thrust and you were cumming for the third time tonight. Michael's hips pistoned quickly before stilling and releasing inside of you. The mixture of your releases running down your legs. 

You collapsed on top of Michael, both chests heaving after all the events. He pressed more kisses to your head as your breathing evened out. You winced and whimpered as he pulled out, both of you now a tangle of limbs. 

"Michael?"

"Yes, baby?"

"M'tired and sticky," you replied. 

"Want to join me in the shower, babe?" He inquired. 

"Tired," you said again. 

Michael chuckled but helped you up, knowing that you'd be mad at him in the morning for not forcing you to take one. He held on to you and you leaned against his body for support as he turned on the water. When it was just right, he helped you step in and he wrapped an arm around your middle as the nearly hot water cascaded down your bodies. Michael reached for your shampoo and began to scrub at your scalp, earning a hum of appreciation. He lathered up the was cloth with soap and cleaned your body. You were grateful for someone so caring and loving. 

"Thank you, bub," you said softly. 

"For what?" he inquired. 

"For being you. I'm entirely grateful to have you," you said. 

Michael turned you around and pressed kisses all over your face, before attaching his lips to yours, soft and gentle with no need for dominance. The two of you finished washing up and toweled off before heading back to bed. Michael went to grab you some clothes but you shook your head. 

"Just wanna be with you tonight," you replied. 

He smiled and took your hand, pulling you into bed with him. He situated on his back and you entangled your legs and rested your head on his chest. Your fingers tracing shapes on his chest as his hand ran up and down your arms. 

"G'night baby. I love you," he whispered. He couldn't see the grin on your face since it was still very dark in his bedroom. 

"I love you too, Mikey."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Let me know if you like this one! :-)


End file.
